The Gates: Chapter 1, Dreams
by Dragon-Hunter226
Summary: When Cyrus is met by a strange woman in his dreams, he learns of a great Evil that will soon invade Tamriel. He will have to pick up his bow and quiver for the first time in five years since he was in the Imperial Army and fight an enemy he cannot see. What will be his fate?


"Wake up child" a voice says to me

I open my eyes and I'm in the clouds. they surround me like a giant, never-ending pillow. In front of me is a woman. Her long, hooded cloak covers her, the hood only revealing her nose to her chin. On her sash, a long, white, decorated blade shines brightly in it's scabbard. her hands are hidden in her long sleeves yet she stands in a praying position.

"Wh..Where am i? who are you?" i ask

"Cyrus" She says, her voice calm but booming "This is my domain. i have contacted you through your dreams because i have a warning to you from the divines… A great evil is looming upon this land"

I give the woman a concerned look

"Alduin is defeated… Whom or what could be more evil?" i ask

The woman simply frowns

"There is a greater evil than Alduin… he was trapped many years ago by your ancestor. but he has managed to amass a great army and will soon invade Tamriel."

She waves her hand and a image in the clouds appears. I look into it and see the skies of Tamriel are blood red. Marching across a large field is a huge army of humanoid figures. They march into skyrim, putting down anyone and anything in their path. I see them marching on my house, my housecarl, Lydia, rushes the army but soon drops dead when a barrage of arrows impale her chest. A small squad of the figures rush to the door. one of them starts hacking at it with a huge demonic battleaxe and smashes the door in. I then hear my wife, Camilla, screaming as one of the figures puts her through with it's sword.

"Camilla!" i yell

The woman waves her hand again and the image disappears and i almost lose my balance.

"She's…. she's…" i start

The woman shakes her head

"No" she says "Your wife is safe… but this is the future if you do not stop the growing evil" she says

I swallow and nod. The woman gives me an ornate pendant with an odd shape carved into it. i take it into my hands and hold it as if it will destroy me.

"Give that pendant to the greybeards of High Hrothgar… and tell them this phrase…"

The woman speaks in an ancient language i cannot understand, but i nod as if my mind and body understands what she is saying.

"Now go Cyrus, quickly to High Hrothgar. before it is too late"

My vision darkens and i feel nothing. When i open my eyes again I'm in my bed, Camilla is sleeping soundly by my side.

"Must have been some bad mead…" i say to myself silently.

i turn over and feel something in my hand, when i look, it's the pendant.

"By the gods…" i say a little louder than expected

Camilla stirs and turns over, looking at me with sleepy eyes

"What is it my love?' she asks quietly

I look at her and swallow

"Nothing Love… just had a bad dream" i reply

I get up and stretch

"I need some air… I'll be right back"

Camilla nods and sleeps again. I put on some clothes and a hat and walk outside. the cold air nipping at my bare face. i look at the pendant in the early morning light and sigh.

"I have to do this… for my family…" I say to myself.

I walk back inside, careful not to wake my family and unlock my armory, pushing the doors open with a slight creak. On a mannequin sits my old armor. Five years of dust have coated the armor heavily. i take the helmet and blow off the dust. It stings my eyes yet i brush off the rest of the dust. i look into the top of the steel helmet and see my reflection. i turn the helmet and hold it above my head, slowly bringing it down till it rests on my head. Next is my armor, forged out of skyforge steel by Eorlund Gray-Mane himself. I put on the pieces, the steel chilling my bones through my clothes. I feel around the breast-plate and feel the hole. A hole where a frightened Stormcloak Soldier shot me with an arrow in the battle for Windhelm. I still remember the whole part.

The battle was nearly over… we had laid waste to over one thousand of Ulfric's troops. while we were readying for the charge on the castle, a Stormcloak soldier jumped from the shadows in front of me, sending an arrow into my chest and yelling "DIE IMPERIAL BASTARDS!" before I put the soldier through with my sword. the soldier fell dead and i pulled my blade out, then pulled out the arrow which only nicked my chest. I knelt beside the fallen soldier and removed it's helmet. My heart sank deeply when i saw it was a woman… but it was not just any woman… the woman who forged the sword that i killed her with. I held my breath and stood in awe. Her name was Adrianne Avenicci. Her father was the steward of Whiterun, Proventus. I let a tear fall unto her. General Tullius put a hand on my shoulder and i look up at him

"Don't worry Cyrus… i will be sure that she get's a proper burial" He assures me

I close my eyes and let another tear fall. then i wipe it and look back at my armor rack. i slip on my leather boots and gloves and wiggle my hand around to make sure they still fit. I look next to the Mannequin at my ebony bow. still in the same condition as the day I put it on the shelf after the war. I take it as well as my quiver of arrows, slinging the quiver across my back and i take a deep breath. Thinking of all the battles in the War. All the people I've killed. The many lives I've taken for the Empire. I walk out to the Dining hall to see my whole family standing in front of me.

"Papa… Where are you going?" Asks my daughter

I look at them and then at Siyra.

"I need to go on a trip" i reply

Camilla looks at me with sad eyes

"Cyrus… i thought you said you were done with all of these adventures?"

I nod

"Yes my love… but… I need to do this… for the safety of all of you and all of Tamriel"

My son, Hroar steps forward

"Father i am almost sixteen summers old… please let me come with you"

"No Hroar… it's too dangerous… i need you to stay here and protect your Mother and sister"

Hroar nods and steps back.

"I will be back in seven moons… Don't worry" i say

Camilla walks to me and holds me tight

"Please… be careful Cyrus" she says

I embrace Camilla and nod

"Don't worry love… i will be back"

She releases me and kisses my cheek, then steps back. We all go outside and meet at the front of the house. I begin walking down the road and turn back, waving to my family, hopefully not for the last time. They all wave back and i turn back. looking at The sun rising over the horizon. It's at least a moon and a half's walk to High Hrothgar. and quite possibly, the start of my greatest adventure yet.


End file.
